My Mystery Buddy
by CelestialPrincessLucy
Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl who lost everything. That's right, they lost everything, but soon, they find something. Each other. But will they find their reason to live? Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Once upon a time..."

"There was a girl..."

"Who lost everything..."

"Once upon a time..."

"There was a boy..."

"Who lost everything..."

"The rest is still untold..."

* * *

I sit at my desk and turn on my laptop. I let my tears dry up on my face, only to be replaced by new ones. Going on google, I type in a website I've heard about. FWW,mysterbuddy,FM **(FWW=Fiore Wide Web-FM=Fiore Magnolia- I put commas instead of periods because it wouldn't show up with the periods)**

Supposedly it's a website that can only be used by people in Magnolia, where you can chat to people without them having any clue on who you are. Except for, you know, living in Magnolia. You can add somebody as an online friend and then continue to chat with them whenever. It's sorta like texting somebody on your phone... except it's on a computer... and they don't know who you are.

Clicking on the website, I make an account. All it asks for is a username and a password. Nothing more. Easy enough I guess. Hmm, let's see.

Username :CelestialPrincess12

Password: *******

Done. Now I guess I just look for some people online... There isn't many people on. Well, not surprising since it is pretty late. Oh, here's one. The username is 'IcePrince17'. With a name like that it must be a teen boy. One who is rich, spoiled, self-centered, snobby and a playboy. Oh well, he'll have to do. I click on his username and start to type.

~ Hi

I almost immediately get a reply.

\- Hey

~ What's up?

\- Nothing, you?

~ Nothing

\- K

I didn't know what to say after that. It is my first time doing this. I kinda hoped he would lead the conversation. I guess that's what I get for messaging him first. Hey, wait a minute...

~ Sorry. I'm new at this. What do you mostly talk about on here?

\- I wouldn't know. I'm also new.

~ What a coincidence.

\- Yeah

Another awkward pause goes by as neither of us know what to write next. Might as well give it a shot.

~ Can I ask you something kinda personal?

\- Depends... What are you asking?

~ Have you ever felt... Like nothing matters anymore... Like you have no more reason for anything?

I didn't get a reply. He probably left, feeling uncomfortable. I kinda expected that. I was about to shut off my computer when something popped up.

\- Yeah... All the time actually.

~ When you feel like that. What do you do?

\- I think of reasons. No matter how long it takes. Every time I lose my reasoning it takes longer to come up with another. But eventually I do. Sometimes it takes hours. Once it took me a week to come up with one. But I found it.

~ You found a reason? Aren't you scared that one day you just won't be able to find one?

\- Of course

~ What would you do then?

\- I dunno. I guess I'd figure that out when the time comes.

~ Can you tell me... What's your reason now?

\- I've always wanted to travel around Fiore. Visiting different parts. Never once have I stepped out of Magnolia. That's my reason. I want to travel. I want to know what true freedom is like.

\- I feel like I'm saying more about myself than you're saying about yourself. So tell me, have you come up with a reason?

I think as hard as I can. My reason? All my family members are dead, so I can't live for them. I just live alone with my dog. Wait! That's it! Plue!

~ I guess my reason is that I have to take care of my dog. I'm the only one who can take care of him and I can't just leave him all by himself.

\- You have a dog? What's his/her name?

~ His name is Plue.

~ Do you have any pets?

\- Nah. Animals literally hate me soooo yeah.

I couldn't help but giggle a little at his comment.

~ I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Thanks a lot. Bye.

\- Wait

~ Yeah

\- Do you mind if I friend you.

\- God that's weird to say.

~ I wouldn't mind one bit.

A few seconds later something popped up n my scree. It read 'IcePrince17 would like to be your friend. Do you accept? Yes No'. I moved my mouse over the yes and clicked it.

~ Bye... Again.

\- Bye.

Hold on! I can't believe I didn't realize it before. His user is IcePrince and mine is CelestialPrincess. Prince and Princess. Maybe it was fate. Haha... Sure.

Shutting off my computer, I wiped away my tears, put my pajamas on and went into my bed. Having one last thought until I fell into a deep sleep. Thank you... IcePrince

* * *

I woke up the next day with the sun shining and the birds chirping. Just like every other day. Except today I was actually enjoying it. But something was missing. Plue. He didn't come and lick my face to wake me up like he usually did.

I got out of bed and went downstairs. "Plue!" I called. "Where are you boy?" I asked. "Plue! Come here boy!" I demand, starting to get slightly annoyed. However, the white furred dog doesn't come running up to me.

I start looking around the house but I can't find him. Finally I go to the back of my house, only to see that my backyard door is open. I put on some shoes and go outside. "Plue!" I call once more. Eventually, I spot a ball of white fur leaning against the corner of my fence. "Plue!" I exclaim. Running up to him I notice that he's completely motionless.

"Plue... Plue wake up! C'mon Plue. Wake up already! Don't you wanna play fetch?" I pick up a stick from beside me and throw it. "Go fetch! Go get the freaking stick Plue!" I feel the tears already flowing down my face. "Come on Plue. Wake up." I effortlessly try once more but get no response.

Finally breaking, I fall down to my knees and hug Plue, sobbing in his fur. "Why? Why'd you leave me Plue? I just found my reason! You were my reason! "Why Plue, why? I lost my reason. I lost you!"

Why is life so cruel? I finally found my reason and life just took it away. So what's next? What do I have left to lose? I already lost my whole family. I lost all my money. And now I've lost Plue. Please, hurry up and take my home! Take my food and water! Take my clothes. Why don't you hurry up and take my life already?!

Letting go of Plue, I head back inside and into my room. Turning on my computer to the website I left on, I quickly click on a specific username without checking if he's online or not.

~ I lost it

~ I lost my reason

Oddly enough, I got a reply.

\- What?

~ Plue... He died.

\- I'm so sorry.

~ Don't be. It's not like it's your fault. Everybody has to go at one point. Everybody has their time. I just wish my time would come already.

\- HEY! Don't talk like that! You can find another reason! You're gonna find another reason, I know it.

~ How do you know?!

\- I... I just do.

\- Please, can you tell me your name. You don't have to if you don't want to but...

~ I'm Lucy. I'm a seventeen year old girl who lives in Magnolia. My mom and dad both died. Considering they were the only family I had, I don't have a family anymore. I have a dog that just died. I barely have any money. I don't go to school. I don't have any friends. I'm all alone.

~ And you?

\- I'm Gray. I'm a seventeen year old boy who lives in Magnolia. My mom and dad died. I was adopted by a woman and had an adopted brother and sister. My adopted mother then died. My brother and sister went missing and most likely also died. I don't have any other family. I don't have any money. I don't go to school. I don't have any friends. I'm all alone.

~ It's nice to meet you Gray.

\- It's nice to meet you Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I tried making a way to tell you who is texting who but apparently it didn't show up. Oops... Anyways, this is what I'm going to do from now on. Lucy: ~**

 **Gray: -**

* * *

Chapter 2

\- Lucy

~ Yeah Gray

\- What if we could meet each other?

~ Huh?

\- What if we could actually meet each other in real life? See each other. Know how the other looks likes. Know what the other sounds like. Know how the other acts.

~ That sounds nice, but how?

\- You know of Magnolia University right?

~ Of course.

\- Well how about we meet up there?

~ That'd be amazing! I don't live too far away so it's perfect!

\- Really? I don't live far away from it either. Maybe we live close to each other.

~ Maybe.

\- So when do you want to meet?

~ How about right now?

\- Uh... Ok, ya sure.

\- See you soon, I guess.

~ See you soon.

I shut off my computer and wipe away my tears. I put on the only outfit I own, other than my pajamas, and walk outside. I suddenly get butterflies in my stomach. How long has it been? Since I've actually communicated with somebody. Since I've communicated with another person. That doesn't count Plue. Or that doesn't the cashiers when I but food with the money I happen to find. Or that doesn't count the letters I write to my mom. Or that doesn't count the conversations I have with my mom and dad in my dream.

How long? I can't remember. Will I even be able to talk to him? What if he doesn't like me? What if I don't like him? What if we have nothing to talk about. What if it gets awkward. What if. What if. What if. Those two words have made my life harder than it should be. Those two words make me cry to myself at night. I'm done saying those two words.

When finally reach Magnolia University, I see a figure leaning on a wall next to the door. A boy with black hair wearing a dark blue shirt, jeans and black shoes. "G-Gray?" I stutter, walking a little closer. The boy turns his gaze towards me. "Lucy?" He asks. I nod. "Yeah. It's me." We gets off the wall and walks in front of me. "Hi." I greet. "Hey." He greets back. "What's up?" I ask. "Nothing, you?" "Nothing."

I smile as we repeat our first words to each other, and Gray smiles back. We go up to a bench at the side of the school and sit on it. "You know, Magnolia University allows students a free first year. If you pass that year with flying grades then they'll allow you to continue attending there for free. However, if you don't do so well you'll either have to pay or leave." Gray randomly informs. "Interesting but... why are you telling me this? I question. "I just think it's a good opportunity." He answers. "Then why haven't you tried attending?"

"Cause I wouldn't be smart enough. When my adopted mom tried homeschooling me, I never understood a thing. It's like the information just didn't want to get in my brain. Plus, I already know what I want to do and I don't need a degree for it." Gray explains. "Then I ask again. Why are you telling me this?" I repeat my question. "I'm trying to give you a reason."

What? Why is he doing this? Why's he trying to find me a reason? We just met. It makes no sense. What kind of person is this nice to somebody they just met? Why did he want to meet in the first place? We only had one small conversation. Is he really that trusting? I could have been lying. I could have been dangerous. But then again... I came too. My new reason. My new reason being school. Meeting new people. Learning. Getting a degree. Getting a good job. Getting money. Sounds too good to be true.

"I don't know. I don't think I'd be smart enough either." I tell him. "Why? You seem like a pretty smart girl. I bet you'd be top of the class!" Gray over exaggerates in order to encourage me. "You think?" I ask. "I know." He replies in a somewhat serious, caring , and soothing voice. "Well what if-" I cut myself off once I let those two words out. No. "What?" Gray signals me to continue. "Nothing. Never mind." I respond. He sighs. "Tell you what, if it doesn't work out then you can join me on my trip. I'd love some company. I'm sure you'd be fun to travel with."

Gray says that as if he knew what I was going to ask. This one person is giving me more than I thought I would receive in my whole life. He's being nicer to me than anybody else in this world. Why? I smile and he smiles back. "Thank you, Gray. First you let me realize that Plue is my reason, and now you give me a new reason. There is no reward I can give you to show my gratitude." I thank him. "Keep smiling. That'll be reward enough." He says.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" I ask. "Exactly what I said. I'm going to travel Fiore. I've saved up enough money to buy myself a bike and to buy myself food, water and shelter. I'm heading off tomorrow actually." He states. "Wait. If you had that much money then why haven't you already left?" I question. "I wasn't sure if I should go or not. I kept debating whether my dreams would go as planned or if they were just... well, dreams. But talking with you has made me sure. And so, if your reason doesn't work then I'd love for you to join me, like I said before." Gray says.

Gray and I chatted with each other until it got dark outside. We mainly talked about what it was like when our families were still alive. It's nice having somebody I can connect to in one way or another. Somebody who understands me. Maybe he feels the same way. Maybe that's why he's being so kind to me.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." I point out, standing up from the bench. "Yeah..." Gray agrees, standing up after me. I couldn't help but let one simple tear fall from my eye. No more, no less. Just one. And for the first time, I think it was a tear of happiness. "Thank you for being my Ice Prince." I give a small smile. "Thank you for being my Celestial Princess." He thanks. We stare into each other's eyes as our faces slowly get closer and closer until our lips meet. Resolving in a short kiss.

"Bye Gray." I say as we pull away. "Bye Lucy." Gray says, starting to walk away. I watch him leave, but he suddenly turns back around. "Oh, and Lucy." Gray calls. "Y-yeah." I stutter. "Promise me if you ever lose your reason, you won't give and and you'll find another one." He states, making me smile yet again. "I promise."

And with that, we go our separate ways. Him going to travel Fiore. And me signing up to attend Magnolia University. I guess in the end you could say that in the end, Gray was my reason. You could say that it really was fate that we were both online, that one day, at that one time. As for me, I just think that, that's how life works. It has it's ups and downs. I will never know what's going to come next. All I know is that no matter what, I will never give up. I will never quit. I will keep moving forward. I will keep living. And it's all thanks to my mystery buddy.

This story isn't quite over yet...


End file.
